Digimon Chaos Downfall Volume 13: Betrayal
by RGGod
Summary: The final battle is over, but our heroes will now face a betrayal the likes of which they have never known. Read and review.
1. Betrayal

_**Betrayal**_

* * *

**Night, Ragna Rock Base Camps**

All food and drinks dropped to the floor in surprise. The sheer shock of what he said next caused everyone to freeze, "I am going to release Ogudomon,"

"W-What?" a stunned Tyson managed to ask.

"W-What are you saying?" Arashi gasped.

Catastromon's eye narrowed and his voice grew cold, suppressed of emotion, fearful that it would get in the way, "As I said, I am going to release Ogudomon,"

"What? He can't be serious!" There were murmurs of fear and terror from those gathered behind them.

"Catastromon… you…" Persiamon gulped.

He nodded, "Yes, Alphamon and I were just about to leave," they turned to leave, but were interrupted by Azmon.

"What are you saying?! Why would you do that?!" he shrieked.

Catastromon turned a cold eye toward him, "So that I could obtain its power,"

Their eyes widened. "All you want is power?" Dracomon snarled.

Catastromon nodded, "Yes, as a digimon, it is my goal to become the ultimate digimon. It's in my data,"

Azmon's eyes bulged, "What? That's your reason! THAT'S BULLSHIT!"

He nodded, "Maybe so, but I seem to recall you saying something quite similar at the beginning of your journey with Tyson,"

Azmon flushed and Tyson stepped forward to rant, "Yeah he did! But he grew out of that! Besides, what point is there to being the strongest anyway if you're all alone?!"

"Tyson," Azmon turned to his partner, touched.

Catastromon sighed, "To be alone… I know what that feels like," he turned to Alphamon, "But then I made a friend," he turned back to them, "And then I made more friends… But, as much as I hate to leave you, I must. I made a plan, and it has come to pass. I will awaken Ogudomon, and with his power I will become the strongest," in a voice so quiet that they couldn't hear him, he whispered, "Just like I promised _him_,"

Trixie bristled, "Plan? What plan?!"

Catastromon sighed again, "The plan I had devised. I made sure that it was flexible enough to be changed on a moment's notice,"

Ophanimon and the Royal Knights walked up, "And just what was this plan of yours?" she asked.

He turned to her, "Simple. The Demon Lords, save for Beelzemon, were waging war on the Digital World, with Milleniumon manipulating things from behind the scenes. Things weren't going that well, so I decided that I should help," his eye relaxed, "I contacted the Demon Lords, and became friends with Beelzemon." he sighed, "I miss him." He continued, "Through him I was able to find Azmon, who was sent out to grow stronger, and later to defeat the Demon Lords and absorb their data. I needed him to compress their data to form this," he took the Demon Lords' data sphere from his sleeve, "And I brought you humans here to speed up that process, which you did magnificently. With you defeating the Demon Lords and gathering their data, I was able to ki-… _take out_ two birds with one stone: help bring peace to the Digital World and gather the Demon Lords' data for myself," his eye relaxed, "Pretty ingenious if I do say so myself,"

Persiamon growled, "I think we've heard enough. This was all a part of your plan, wasn't it? Everything up until now was a part of your plan!"

He sighed and shook his head, "No, as I said before I –and Alphamon, th, er, _he_ helped out a lot- made sure that my plan was extremely flexible and could be altered at a moment's notice if anything… unexpected were to happen,"

Gallantmon glared at him, "I see, but one question: even if you do find a way to get away from us -which I assure you that you won't- how could you ever hope to control or even release Ogudomon?"

"Yeah!" Azmon yelled, "Tyson and me have the key to Ogudomon!"

Catastromon's eye relaxed again, "About that. Not anymore," he reached into his sleeve and pulled out another orb of data. To their immense shock, it transformed into the draconic head that sprouted out of Asmodaimon's chest.

"What the hell!" Tyson shrieked.

Azmon's eyes widened, "You… but how? How did… when?"

He sighed, "I did it after your fight with… Milleniumon,"

Azmon clenched his fists, trembling in fury, "You took it… how could you?!"

Catastromon sighed again, "You have no idea how hard it was for me, but I set a goal for myself, and I will not shirk away from completing it,"

"So what?!" Magnamon growled, "Even if you have the key to Ogudomon, what makes you think you could possibly control it?"

Catastromon looked down in regret as he pulled something else out of his sleeve. Everyone gasped as they saw what it was: the Darkness Loader. While those before him were left a stammering mess, he continued, "We had been searching for the Darkness Loader for a long time now, but even with all the knowledge of Drasil's Library we were only able to ascertain its rough location: the Dark Area. So when…" he choked on his shame, "Milleniumon needed something to control Armageddemon…" he choked again, "I jumped at the chance without thinking. She is gone now, hopefully into a better life than the one she led here, and I will miss her. I didn't want her to die; I only wanted the Darkness Loader. Had I known she would have done something like this…" he choked, "I would not have suggested it. Oh who am I kidding? I would have suggested it anyway just to help her. I can't stand to see anyone hurt. There is no forgiving what I have done, and I will always be sorry for it, but I have a goal that I made and that I must meet. I _will _accomplish this goal, no matter what it takes, so I beg you, stay out of my way, I couldn't bear to see you hurt," he turned away from their stunned glares, "Alphamon, would you please open a portal to the nearest location you know of to Ogudomon's?"

They nodded and opened a portal. As they prepared to step through the portal, they were stopped by an angry shout from Crusadermon.

"Wait! Do you think we would just let you leave?! Not as long as we have breath left in our bodies!" she declared as she brandished her Pile Bunker.

"Yeah!" everyone else roared.

"We won't let you get away!" Azmon snarled.

Catastromon shook his head and sighed, "I am sorry to hear that, but I must go. I am sorry to say, but there was something else I lied about,"

"What?" Abby spat.

His eye relaxed, "I haven't shown my true strength," They blinked, "Oh no, you have no need to worry, I am no match for you, err, well, some of you, but I am stronger than I let on,"

"How so?" an Angel snarled, "Let's get him!" he roared and charged forward, the others soon following suit.

"No WAIT!" Gallantmon shouted a warning, but it was too late.

Catastromon snapped his fingers, "Impending Doom!"

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" everyone but Alphamon and Catastromon screamed as they fell down a 15 foot deep hole that had materialized beneath them.

"Are you ready to go yet?" Alphamon asked in annoyance.

With a sigh, he nodded, "Yes, yes I am. Let's go," and with that, they stepped through the portal.


	2. Aftershock

_**Aftershock**_

* * *

**Two days later…**

**Morning, Heaven's Court Lobby**

*Bam*

Tyson slammed his fist on the wall. "Why, why, why?! Dammit!"

Abby sighed and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Tyson, calm down, we've been over this,"

He sighed as well, "I know. I'm just so damn angry about it! He betrayed us! He used us!"

"Yeah, we know," Trixie sighed from the coach. She was lazily kicking her legs out, "I wonder what else he's been lying about,"

"His kindness certainly wasn't a lie," Ophanimon said from her place with Gallantmon. Everyone had gathered into the lobby. "I can tell from how he acted that he was being genuinely kind, and… I could practically feel his heart (metaphorically speaking of course since we digimon don't have those) breaking when he told us his intentions,"

Crusadermon stroked her chin thoughtfully, "He also said that he had a goal to accomplish,"

"And that he wouldn't let anything stop him from achieving it," Lunamon chipped in.

"And that goal is to release Ogudomon and claim its power. He wants to be the strongest digimon. Graaaaaaahh!" Arashi messed up his blue hair in frustration, "I can't believe this!"

"Arashi… calm down," Tentomon soothed his partner, "It happened… we can't change it,"

"Don't worry, we have everyone on lookout," Gallantmon assured them, "If anyone sees him, we'll know."

"Yeah, but what about Alphamon?" Magnamon pointed out. "What are we gonna do about him?"

Ophanimon sighed, "Alphamon has sided with Catastromon, and there is nothing we can do about that. We will have to deal with him when the time comes. It will be difficult. Alphamon is powerful, but we should be able to defeat him,"

Tyson bristled. /Alphamon… or should I say Tyler and Dorumon?/ He frowned, remembering that day when he and Azmon found out their secret. /Maybe I should tell them. I mean, Tyler is Trixie's brother, and Dorumon is actually a girl… But then again, that doesn't seem to be relevant right now does it? That and…/ he shuddered, remembering how Tyler had told them that if they ever told anyone, they wouldn't survive the night. /And then there's what Dorumon would do to us…/ he shivered in terror.

"Umm… are you alright?" Trixie asked while tugging on his shirt.

"Huh?" he noticed that everyone was looking at him, "Oh uhh… nothing!" his eyes darted around the room as he thought of a way to divert everyone's attention. "Uhh… so has anyone seen Az-, err, Laharlmon?" he asked, almost forgetting that Azmon had asked him if he could digivolve the previous night.

"Last I saw he and Persiamon went into a guest room," Trixie answered. A puzzled look appeared on her face, "I wonder what they're doing?"

"Uhm... I'm sure it's nothing!" Tyson flushed while everyone else snickered.

**Morning, Heaven's Court Guest Room**

Laharlmon flopped down on the bed with a sigh of frustration, "I'm sorry. I'm just not feeling it,"

"What's wrong? You're usually so passionate," Persiamon asked as she sat down next to him. She had been trying to cheer him up, but it hadn't worked.

He grunted, "I just can't believe he did that, and for what? Ultimate power no less. Grrrrr!" he growled. He shook his head and sighed, "He was right. There was a time when I wanted to be the strongest, but I was young and immature. Then again, that was only a few months ago," he sighed again, "So much as happened since then, and it all started when I met Tyson." He smiled, "Since then, I made a lot of friends, met a lot of people…" he gave her a loving glance, "we got together," she smiled. "And I became the Demon King!" Then he frowned, "I've also lost some friends," he thought sadly as remembered how Lucemon had killed both Duftmon and Beelzemon. "And just when we finally thought it was all over," his eyes narrowed, "_HE _betrayed us! He was our friend, our ally, he brought us all together! And it was all a part of his plan! DAMMIT!" he grabbed a pillow and held it to his face to muffle his loud screams and various… unsavory curses.

"Calm down honey," she soothed him, and he lifted the pillow from his face.

"It just makes me so mad!" He sighed, "I'm sorry. I'm just so riled up about this. He betrayed us, and we can't do anything about it. If only we knew where he went, well, we know he went to free Ogudomon, but that doesn't exactly tell us where he is now does it?"

"Please honey, Ophanimon and the Royal Knights are doing everything they can to find him. They have the whole Digital World on the lookout," she said soothingly.

He stared at the ceiling, "Yeah and I have Murmukismon on the lookout in the Dark Area." With Catastromon's betrayal his return to the Dark Area was delayed. In the meantime he had left Murmukismon in charge. He handled the position well, but he always complained about the paperwork he had to do. /And that I'll have to do when I return./ Laharlmon thought with a grimace.

"Now don't worry, they'll find him. Besides…" she crooned before rolling over on top of him. "You need to relax," she gave his spiky nose a quick lick. He liked it when she did that; he thought it was kind of kinky.

"Maybe you're right," he said with a sly grin as he reached a hand out behind her.

"EEP!" she bolted upright, causing him to yelp as her claws accidentally scratched him. After she calmed down, she glared down at him, "You know I hate it when you do that,"

He shot her a look of innocence, "Does that mean _ is out of the question?"

She frowned and slapped him.

"Right, sorry. I'll never suggest it again," he promised as he rubbed his sore cheek.

She frowned again, "You said the same thing last time,"

He frowned back at her, "I can't help it; I'm a Demon. We can't help but have our… kinks,"

She sighed, "At least you're not upset anymore." A perverse grin spread across her face, "Now come here,"


	3. Earning

_**Earning**_

* * *

**Morning, Unknown Cliffs**

"Hrr," Catastromon grunted in exertion as he scaled the cliff-face, his large claws digging into the rock, "Almost there!"

"Uhm… are you sure you don't want us to, oh I don't know, fly you up!" Alphamon yelled in exasperation as they flew behind him.

"No, that would be cheating," he grunted as he continued his climb.

Alphamon would have facefaulted, but at the height that they were flying at it would be fatal, so they settled on a facepalm, "What?"

Catastromon grunted as he continued, "That would be cheating. Ogudomon's power is great, but I would not feel comfortable using it unless I feel that I've earned it,"

Alphamon dragged a hand over their face in annoyance, "So you mean the only reason we aren't flying you over this cliff, or just plain flying you to Ogudomon's location, which would have only taken a day at the most, is because you want to feel like you've earned it?"

"Precisely," Catastromon cheerfully answered.

Alphamon almost facefaulted, but managed to save themselves from falling, "Oh, of course," they said sarcastically.

"That's the spirit!" Catastromon said cheerfully, completely missing the sarcasm and causing Alphamon to sweatdrop.

"Are you sure this is alright?" they asked, eyeing him with concern, "What if your plan fails?"

"Hmhmhm," he chuckled, "That's why I have a backup plan in case anything goes wrong,"

Alphamon looked away, "We're not sure if we like it though,"

His face turned serious, "I know you don't like it, neither do I, but I must be ready, no matter how I feel about it. I already told you my back up plan, so please don't tell anyone,"

"Hah!" they snorted, "Who are we going to tell?"

Catastromon didn't answer. He would explain it to them later, when they reached Ogudomon's location. He continued his climb, and soon he was able to reach a hand over the top, "Made it!" he declared victoriously as he pulled himself over.

/Am I the only one who thinks it's cute how his stick-like legs are flailing as he pulls himself up?/ Dorumon asked.

/Probably, I think it's kind of funny actually./ Tyler answered.

/Whatever./ she sighed.

/Are you upset?/ he asked in concern.

/Yes./ she answered. /How did you know?/

/Well we are sort of connected./ he pointed out.

She sighed again. /I guess./

/So what's bothering you?/ he questioned.

He could feel her fidgeting nervously. /I can sense it. He's conflicted. He had everything planned, but he's begun to falter. He's losing conviction. He doesn't know if he can go through with this. When the time came to finally tell the truth, he forced himself to do it. I don't think it's healthy for him to go on like this. I'm worried./

He sighed. /Yeah, I'm worried too. I can feel it as well. This… confliction, it's tearing him up inside. If he lets this go on…/ he faltered, not wanting to finish the thought.

/I know. Catastromon has been nothing but kind to me. For as long as I have known him, he has always been compassionate and friendly. That is one reason why I have sworn to him my eternal loyalty./

/That and you have a crush on him./ Tyler teased.

He could feel her blushing. /WHAT? No! Of course not! I don't… is it really that obvious?/

/Yeah, well, only if you share a mind or know you well. Is that another reason why you're so upset?/

She sighed unhappily. /Yes, but I don't have a chance. He only sees me as a very close friend. Besides, he only had eyes, err, eye for Milleniumon./ She bristled. /What does that hag have that I don't?!/

/You shouldn't badmouth the dead./ Tyler warned.

She sighed again. /I know. I'm sorry. But still, what does, err, did she have that I didn't?/

Tyler shrugged. /Dunno. He said true beauty is on the inside, so maybe he was just infatuated with her personality?/

/Huh./ she looked down and sighed again. /I guess that explains it. My personality's horrible./

Tyler gulped; he didn't want her to think this way. /Hey, no it isn't. Your personality is wonderful! Your perfect the way you are./ he thought warmly.

She looked up. /Really? You really think so?/

He smiled. /Of course. You're the best partner a guy could have./

She smiled back. /Thank you Tyler, you have no idea how much this means to me./

He gulped. /Uhh, sure. Just don't go crushing on me, okay?/

She blushed. /Why would I ever do that? You're a human, why would I ever… Grrr, sometimes I can't believe, GRRRRRR!/ She growled in frustration. She sighed as she calmed back down. /Way to ruin the moment Tyler./

/Err, sorry?/ he apologized sheepishly.

/Uhh, whatever. And just so you know, I'm not crushing on you. Why would I ever crush on a human, much less you?/ she thought angrily.

/I know, sorry, it's just that you were feeling gloomy and I thought a distraction would do wonders./ He smiled. /And it seemed to work wonderfully./

She smiled. /I guess it did. Thank you Tyler, you are the best Tamer a womon could have. I don't know how Catastromon or I could have gotten along without you./

He smirked. /Well you would have gotten another human of course./ he coughed. /But of course no one could have done better than me./

She smirked back. /Riiiiiight, what ever could we have done without you, O' great savior. I kneel before your greatness./

He smirked again. /Your sarcasm and wit astound me. I know not whether to be impressed, or insulted./

/Hmm, both naturally./ she answered with a disdainful sniff.

/Whoop de doo, all hail the queen and her sword sharp-wit./ he said dryly.

/Hmph! Bite your tongue, peasant! One more word and it shall be off with your head!/ she gave him another disdainful sniff as he burst into laughter.

"Umm… hello?" Catastromon asked them, causing them to snap back into focus. "What is the matter? Is anything wrong?"

"Huh?" they shook their head frantically, "No, there's nothing wrong. We were just having a mental conversation,"

He sighed in relief, "Oh, good, I was worried that something was wrong. Oh well, we'll be there by noon,"

And true enough, they arrived at Ogudomon's location at noon.


	4. Betray Me

_**Betray Me**_

* * *

**Noon, Cavern of Sin**

They gazed at the creature in wonder. It was gigantic, larger than Gulfmon, but slightly smaller than GranDracmon. It had seven large, somewhat spider-like, black and purple legs. Each leg had a giant sword stuck into its knee, above which was a crest of one of the Seven Demon Lords. Under each thigh was an eye and where the seven thighs came together there was a lower jaw with a red orb above it. At the bottom of each leg a foot with three red, hook-like claws (somewhat similar to Catastromon's own) lay still. Above these legs, a triangular purple head with a single closed eye snoozed, blissfully unaware of its surroundings.

"Marvelous," Catastromon murmured in amazement. "What terrifying beauty!"

"Yeah, terrifying beauty," Alphamon nodded in stunned agreement.

"Now all I need to do is wake it up," Catastromon said as he removed Asmodaimon's draconic head and the Demon Lords' data from his sleeve. He held the draconic head in one hand and (with deep concentration) transformed it into a sphere of data.

He looked at the Demon Lords' data in distaste, "Unfortunately, since _its _data is stuck in here as well I will have two include it in the Xros,"

"Hah!" Alphamon snorted, "Those two won't be happy about that,"

He sighed, "No, no they won't," his shoulders sagged, "And my heart aches to have you tell them,"

"What did you just say?" they asked in shock.

He sighed again, "Could you please separate and come here you two?" he asked them, and they did as they were bade. "Good," he pulled them both into a deep embrace, "Dorumon, Tyler, you two are the best friends I have ever known or had. Your friendship means the world to me, and I don't know how I would have managed without it. You have done more for me than I could ever repay, and I thank you for that, but now you must leave. Go to the others, tell them what I'm doing, where I am, and bring them here,"

"W-What?" they stammered as they pulled out of his embrace.

"W-What are you saying?" Tyler asked incredulously.

"Yeah! Why should we tell them anything?" Dorumon growled.

Catastromon sighed, "Because, they are in the right, and I am in the wrong. My goal is nothing but a selfish desire of strength to prove to a dead mon that I am not a defect or a nothing, contrary to what he has drilled into my mind through countless years of experimentation and torture. They have every right to be upset about what I have done, and I have little to flimsy justification for my actions. I had planned to betray them from the very beginning, and when the time had finally come, I was hesitant. I found that it was a far more difficult choice to make than I had thought it would be, but I made it anyway. I could feel my heart breaking, and I could see their hearts breaking as well," he wiped a tear from his eye, "What I have done cannot be forgiven, if they want to punish, or kill me, so be it. Bring them here, I will give them a chance to fight me before Ogudomon is released, it is the least that I could do for them,"

Dorumon gawked in disbelief, "What? B-But that's, why? You're putting your life at risk! The entire plan that we helped you with, now mere hours, maybe less, from completion, and you're going to risk it all just so you can give them a fighting chance? That's absolutely ludicrous!"

Tyler nodded vigorously in agreement, "Yeah! Why? We've come so far, and we're so close to accomplishing your goal, the goal we devoted our lives to helping you complete! And you're going to risk it all? Just like that?"

He nodded, "Yes. I've hurt them, and I wouldn't be surprised if they'd want my head on a silver platter. If they want a crack at me, then it is only fair that I give them one. After everything that I've put them through, this is the very least that I could do." He sighed and wiped another tear from his eye, "And that is why you must bring them here… and if at all possible, fight with them,"

Their eyes widened in disbelief, "FIGHT YOU? We could never fight you!" they cried. "We would never hurt you!"

He sighed unhappily, "I know," he pulled them into another warm embrace, "But I am the one who is in the wrong here, and they deserve a chance to punish me. When I met you two, you each gave me a vow of servitude. I now release you from that vow, so that you may join the others in the fight against me. I know… it hurts, but you don't have to fight me if you don't want to. All that I am asking is that you consider it, and consider it well," he sighed again, "I've caused too much trouble, too much death, and too much pain from not considering things as much as I should have. My own stubbornness to complete my goal and become the strongest has brought ruin and grief to those around me,"

"A-Are you sure about this?" Dorumon asked through tears.

He nodded.

"Then… we'll go!" Tyler stood up, wiping the tears from his eyes, "Just know this: no matter what happens, you will, and always will be our friend, our very best friend. Nothing can change that," Dorumon wiped away her tears and nodded in agreement.

"Thank you," Catastromon sighed, "Now go, and tell them everything: who you are, what I am doing, where I am, everything. I know it's hard, but I want you to do this. It must be done,"

They nodded. "We will," they biomerged and opened a portal to Heaven's Court. They turned back to him, "Goodbye, Catastromon,"

With that they stepped through the portal, a single thought flashing through their head. /We will tell them, but only if they can prove themselves first!/

When they disappeared and the portal closed, Catastromon sighed and went back to work. He initiated the process that would awaken Ogudomon. It would take a while to finish, but at least the process would take care of itself, so he was free to bide his time until they came.

He gazed around at the cavern, marveling at its beauty.

While surveying the various stalactites and stalagmites, he sighed as he remembered the losses they had experienced across this journey, the losses that could all be attributed, in some way, directly or indirectly, to himself. /Beelzemon was a close friend of mine, and a father-figure to Azmon. When Azmon was feeling conflicted between taking the Demon Lords' data and familial love for Beelzemon, I faltered and told him that he didn't need to kill him. I couldn't bring myself to let him suffer like that, but it was all for naught when Beelzemon was killed by Lucemon. Duftmon was one of their closest friends, and he too fell before Lucemon, fighting to his last breath to protect them. The sheer hatred for Lucemon their deaths caused made Tyson and Azmon biomerge into Abominamon, and brutally destroy him, sentencing him to a world of eternal torment inside of them along with the rest of the Demon Lords. I was able to reconfigure Beelzemon and Duftmon's data into digi-eggs so that they could be reborn, and I can feel that they have already reincarnated into their new lives./

/With the Demon Lords defeated, it was finally time for me to reveal myself. It was then that our war with Milleniumon began, and in the end she too suffered because of ChaosGallantmon. With Armageddemon trapped inside of her the one thing she feared more than anything else, her death, was inching closer. Out of pity… and maybe something more, a deeper feeling, I told her about the Darkness Loader, the object that Alphamon and I had been searching for for quite a while now. I wanted to help her, but a small part of me selfishly wanted her to find it so that I could claim the device for myself. With that, she had accepted the fact that she could die, and was willing to end the war with a final fight between her and the Tamers. She was okay with either outcome, win or lose, live or die./

/In the end, it had been the later. Afterwards, with the war over, I made my move, and betrayed them. The one moment that I had been waiting for had come, and I was… hesitant. I almost faltered, but I went through and did it anyway. Now this confliction is tearing me up inside. When Alphamon brings them, we will fight. Win or lose, I'm okay with either outcome. Because of me, they have suffered. I deserve whatever punishment, pain, or hate they have or will do to me./ his eyes narrowed. /But that doesn't mean I will go down easy. I have a goal to accomplish, and I will do everything in power to complete it. If you want to stop me, so be it, but know this: I will fight to the bitter end to win!/

He sighed and looked down. /Hmm? How stubborn of me./

A thought occurred to him and he turned to the cavern's roof. /This acceptance of either outcome, yet a resolve to still pull through and win, Milleniumon, is this how you felt?/


	5. But First

_**But First**_

* * *

**Afternoon, Heaven's Court Lobby**

Everyone had gathered in the lobby.

"I take it no one's seen them yet?" Azmon asked from his seat by Tyson and Persiamon.

Gallantmon shook his head, "No, nothing yet," with a sigh he laid down on a couch and rested his head on Ophanimon's lap, "We've tried everything. We just can't find them!"

Everyone groaned.

Then a portal opened in the center of the room, and Alphamon stepped out. "Hi,"

Everyone stared, gaping in disbelief. There was a pause. Then everyone got up and took aim, ready to fight.

"What are you doing here?!" Magnamon snarled.

"Yes, why have you come here?" Gallantmon asked wearily.

"What do you want?" the Tamers growled, hands to digivices.

Alphamon held up their hands, "Relax, we aren't here to fight,"

Ophanimon raised an eyebrow, "The why _are_ you here,"

Alphamon smiled, "To talk," To their surprise, he began to glow, and separated into two figures, a purple-furred dinosaur, and a red-haired boy.

Trixie's eyes widened in disbelief, "T-Tyler? TYLER!" she lunged at the red-haired boy, tackling him to the ground in hug, rubbing her sobbing face into his chest, "Tyler, Tyler, TYLER!"

He patted her head gently, "Yeah Trixie, it's me. I'm alright, and so are you,"

**Several minutes later…**

After Trixie had calmed down, and a bit of explaining had been done, Tyler and Dorumon sat on a couch in the center of the room, eyed warily by everyone else.

Gallantmon turned to Tyson and Azmon, "So you two knew about this the entire time?" they nodded, and he sighed, "Very well then," he then turned to Dorumon, "And you've been a girl this entire time?" he asked incredulously.

She crossed her arms and growled, "Well duh! Of course I am!" she turned away and whispered, "Damn idiots!"

Ophanimon held a hand to her face, "O…kay, now why are you here? What does Catastromon want?"

Tyler dragged a hand down his face, "Yeah, about that," He told them.

"WHAT?!" was their general reaction (yes, even Tentomon.)

After regaining her composure, Lunamon was finally able speak, "So he wants us to come and fight him, because he feels bad for everything he's put us through and wants to give us a fighting chance?"

Dorumon nodded, "Yes, he doesn't care if he wins or loses, knowing that you stand a chance is all he wants. He's going to fight to his last breath to complete his goal, but he at least wants you to have a chance at defeating him,"

/Just like Milleniumon…/ everyone thought.

"So he wants to give us a chance," Sleipmon murmured.

"And you're just going to take us there?" Arashi asked incredulously.

Trixie beamed, "That's my brother Tyler for you! He's a straight-A student, plays on the football team, and is the nicest person I know! Right Dracomon?" she asked as she gave him a squeezing hug.

"R-Right, Mistress, a-anything you say," he gasped as she cut off his air supply, and began taking deep breaths when she released him.

"Yeah, about that," Tyler shook his head, "We're not going to bring you there just like that, you have to earn it,"

Gallantmon raised an eyebrow, "And how do we earn it?"

Tyler and Dorumon smirked. They both raised their hands and pointed to Tyson and Azmon, "You two have to fight and beat us! Single-handedly!"

Tyson and Azmon spluttered, "W-What? Us?"

They nodded, "Yes, we will fight you and you alone, Alphamon versus Asmodaimon, and if you win, then and only then will we take you to Catastromon!"

"Are you sure about this?" Tyson asked them as he grabbed his digivice, "We're pretty tough you know?"

"Hah!" Tyler snorted, "That's exactly why we're challenging you two. Out of all of the Tamers, you two are the strongest. That is why we want to fight you,"

Azmon's eyes narrowed and he smirked, "Fine, but we'll make you regret that when we win!"

"Uhh… is everyone okay with this?" Crusadermon asked nervously. "I mean, we really need to get to Catastromon before Ogudomon is released, should we really waste time with a fight?"

Magnamon sighed, "I'm afraid we don't have a choice. Unless they defeat Alphamon, then we aren't going anywhere,"

"Can't we just force the information out of them?" Lunamon reasoned.

"Hah!" Dorumon snorted, "Force? Me? Please, try as you might, you will never get any information out of me," she gave them a disdainful sniff, "at least not before Catastromon finishes awakening Ogudomon. So that option is out,"

"Hmph!" Lunamon crossed her arms, "Whatever. They'll beat you," she growled.

"Hmph!" Dorumon crossed her arms, "I'd like to see them try!" she snarled.

They stood glaring down at each other, both of them thinking: /She is such a bitch!/

Tyler and Abby sweatdropped.

Azmon thought: /Called it! I knew they'd hit off!/

Tyson scratched behind his head in embarrassment, "So are we going to fight or what,"

Tyler cleared his throat, "Of course, but are you aware that _if_, and I mean _if_, you manage to defeat us, you will be facing Catastromon soon after. And let me tell you this, Catastromon may be weaker than everyone in this room, but he's no slouch, and that's not going into how powerful he'll be when he Xroses with Ogudomon,"

Tyson and Azmon nodded, "We know, but we'll still fight him with everything we have!"

Dorumon turned away from her staring (or is it glaring?) contest with Lunamon to smirk at them, "I hope so, especially when he Xroses with _that_,"

They tilted her head in confusion, "That? Do you mean Ogudomon?"

She shook her head, "That too, but he's also Xrosing with Abominamon,"

Everyone froze, "A-Abominamon?"

Tyson shuddered, "Abominamon? B-But why?"

Azmon trembled in rage, "H-How? W-Why? Why would he do that?!"

"Because he doesn't have a choice," Tyler answered.

They turned to him in confusion, "What?"

"He doesn't have a choice," Tyler repeated, "Abominamon's data is bound to the Demon Lords', if he wants to Xros with Ogudomon he needs to use the Demon Lords' data to do it, so that means that Abominamon must be Xrosed as well,"

"Oh," they nodded, still angry, but slightly mollified by these words.

Dorumon sighed, "Well, with that out of the way, let's go out and fight!"

"Let's!" they answered one another. Tyson and Tyler took out their digivices. A light burst from each one and surrounded the Tamers, giving them both an aura. Their digimon turned into beams of light that overlaid on top of them like a second skin. These lights grew larger and changed shape, becoming new forms entirely!

**AZMON  
~BIOMERGE TO~  
ASMODAIMON!**

**DORUMON  
~BIOMERGE TO~  
ALPHAMON!**


End file.
